The invention concerns a method for detecting the projected distance between a distance measuring device, which is preferably installed in a vehicle, and an obstacle. The invention also concerns a computer program including a program code and a distance detecting device for performing this method.
Methods and devices of this type are known in the art. Any obstacle has one nearest point on the surface of the obstacle in the vicinity of the distance measuring device, having the shortest projected distance from the distance measuring device of all points on the obstacle. This shortest projected distance is detected by conventional methods and devices, when and for as long as the nearest point is within the detecting range of the distance measuring device. Distance measuring devices, which are installed e.g. in vehicles, with horizontal orientation and a conical detecting range, bear the risk that obstacles having a maximum height, which is smaller than the height of the installation position of the distance measuring device, disappear from the conical detecting range below a certain minimum separation.
Departing therefrom, it is the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a method for detecting the shortest projected distance between a distance measuring device and an obstacle, a computer program and a distance detecting device for performing this method, which permit calculation of the shortest projected distance even when this point is outside of the detecting range of the distance measuring device.